This contract is conducting Phase II studies of photoradiation therapy for local malignancies. Efforts will be primarily focused on endobronchial lesions with a minimum of twenty patients per yer being studied. It is planned to determine its scope and limitations and especially to identify situations where it may offer a unique advantage over existing cancer therapies.